Fremennik
This page serves as a source of information about the Fremennik as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The Fremennik people arrived on Gielinor from their home world of Teragard, the birthplace of humankind, during the First Age, when Guthix first began to populate Gielinor. For a very long time, the Fremennik remained a nomadic people who traveled the land, but the majority eventually gave up this life style and formed a settlement, which they named Rellekka. Some Fremennik disapproved of this, as they saw it as a disgrace to their heritage, and a small number split off from the main population to remain nomadic; this group still exists today, being known as the Mountain Tribe. As time passed, the Fremennik people explored the Northern seas, finding what is today referred to as the Lunar Isle. What was found on the isle turned out to be the very first rune essence mine, and those that discovered the essence found that they were able to craft runes from the very rock itself. This discovery sent shock waves rippling through the Fremennik population, as up until then they believed that only the gods were worthy of creating runes, and many were fearful that this would bring forth punishment from those divine powers. However, those that discovered the rune essence insisted that it could be used to defend their people from invaders. The dispute became so heated that those who discovered the rune essence broke off from the Fremennik tribes, and formed what is today known as The Moon Clan. Other islands were found as well, and the Fremennik came to settle them. One story tells of two brothers who left the mainland to find their own lands to rule. As the brothers hated each other, they separated and one found a barren island with good fish stocks and metal deposits, while the other found a lush green island that supported grazing yaks and held many trees. When the two found out that the islands they discovered were right next to one another, they and their fellow settlers battled with one another for control of both islands. Eventually, their father, who was the chieftain of the Fremennik at the time, had to intervene. When he asked who owned the islands, the first of the brothers instantly claimed he owned both and it was the truth, causing the other to say "Neitiznot", and the first claimed "Jatizso". The father split the two away from one another and gave them the islands they claimed, which today are named after the words of the brothers; the islands of Neitiznot and Jatizso. Two more islands came to be settled; at first they were named Miscellania, but a civil war broke out between the inhabitants, and the smaller island broke away to become known as Etceteria. Despite the conflict, these island nations remained faithful members of the Fremennik tribe. During the early days of the Fifth Age, the Fremennik caught wind that the Moon Clan had branched out onto the mainland of Gielinor, and were creating special altars where runes could be crafted. The Fremennik saw this as an affront to the gods, and they stormed down from the North; attacking and pillaging the South, destroying every altar they came across. These series of campaigns against runecrafting became known as the Rune Crusades, and they are still remembered as a vicious piece of history by many. The crusades forced the Moon Clan back to their isle in the North, where they remained on the defensive for the rest of the Fifth Age. From the destruction caused by the Rune Crusades rose up yet another splinter group of the Fremennik: the Barbarians. The Barbarians were born from a standstill in the Crusade when they failed to receive orders to attack Varrock, and they stayed where they camped; creating the settlement of Gunnarsgrun. Unlike the other splinter groups, the Barbarians maintained a healthy relationship with their parent group, the Fremennik. It was only towards the end of the Fifth age that relationships between the Fremennik, the Moon Clan, and the Mountain tribe were finally repaired, thanks to the help of a great Adventurer. This Adventurer, as it turned out, was written of in a set of prophecy tablets that predicted the second rise of the Dagannoth. This adventurer, as it was written in the tablets, brought the clans together once more in peace, and through a joint effort, defeated the Dagannoth scurge. Since then, the tribes have improved relations, and now coexist in peace. The end of the Fifth age also saw the great pillaging of Daemonheim; as the Fremennik came to the dungeons to test their might against the monsters found within. Accepted Lore *The Fremennik are a group that has existed for a very long time; having deep connections to their ancestors and the old culture. **With the deep some connection, Fremenniks can be transported to their home world's afterlife. Those who aren't that connected would be sent to Gielinor's afterlife, which the underworld it self in the folklore is called Niflheim. **The Fremennik spirt world has a guardian who welcomes warriors and prepares them for "the end of all things" Her name Eir. *When a Fremennik child comes of age, they undergo a rite of passage into adulthood, referred to as the trials. They seek out prominent members of the tribe and preform tasks for them. When enough members of the tribe vouch for them, they are allowed into adulthood. After they are pledged as full members of the tribe, they shed their childhood name and are given a new name as an adult. This name stays with them for the rest of their lives. **Although it is rare, an outsider (those who are not Fremennik) may undertake the trials and become a member of the tribe. While some Fremennik are against this, others are happy to help. The majority of the councillors must be in favor of this, requiring at least seven votes. *No true Fremennik would accept the crafting of runes and magic as an acceptable act, and they have reacted aggressively towards it many times in their history. **That being said, while many Fremennik distrust magic, they do not truly shun magic. The Fremennik still have a collection of runes that were made for them by Guthix himself, which they use to fight the Penance Demons. They also make use of old non-runic magics, of which little is known. *Fremennik are naturally gifted warriors, drinkers, and survivors. They have proven themselves adept at surviving whatever has been thrown their way over the centuries. *While relations have been repaired between the the Fremennik, Mountain Tribe, and Moon Clan, there is still a little animosity between them due to the time they have been apart (excluding the Barbarians). **It should be noted that after the death of V, it is safe to say that all the tribes have came into a agreeable unity, in memory of their legendary dead hero. ***However, this does not mean they will accept the use of magic in their village, and would only come to slightly understanding if a Moon Clan was to use it. *The Fremennik operate under several systems of Government. The main tribe back on Rellekka and the Barbarians exist under a chieftain that is selected from the population. The islands of Neitiznot and Jatizso hold a system akin to monarchy, with Neitiznot being closer to the chieftan system and Jatizso being closer to monarchy. The islands of Miscellania and Etceteria operate under a true system of monarchy. **The Mountain Tribe and Moon Clan operate similarly to the mainland Fremennik; as the Mountain tribe has a chieftain and the Moon Clan's wisest member holds a mentorship position. *Fremennik are skilled at making what they can with the resources that are made available to them. Their inventiveness can often be seen with their armors; as they have made armor from dagannoth hide, giant rock crab shells, and wallasalki bones. Melee armor made from the shells of giant rock crabs and held together with dagannoth hide is stronger than even adamant metal, being just under the protectiveness of runite, but with the added bonus of being even lighter than bronze metal. Range armor, made solely from the hides of dagannoth, is up to par with the hide of blue dragons in defensive capability. Lastly, mage armor may be made from dagannoth hide fitted with the magical bones of the wallasalki; creating an armor that is defensively up to par with mage armor made from batwing leather, while adding a greater boost to spell casting capabilities than batwing leather can provide. *The Fremennik have some mythology in common with dwarves. Debated Lore *While the Fremennik have long revered Guthix, it is not clear on whether or not they ever worshipped him, as there have never been any observable altars in any land owned by the Fremennik or other tribes **While it is not clear if the Fremennik actually worship Guthix, they seem to hold a strong respect towards him, and having legends of the other young gods; with the golden apple tree folklore, saying it keeps the gods young. **The Mountain tribe do worship The Kendal, a mountain Deity. **Fremennik are deeply rooted in their traditions, which does not seem to include any of the other gods that humans follow. For a Fremennik to be an outspoken Zamorakian or Saradominist would be a very rare thing indeed. Such zealotry would likely lead to banishment from the tribe. *The Fremennik may have been the first humans on Gielinor brought by Guthix, but their relations to the Southern cultures are a little murky. It is believed that most, but not all, Southern humans are descended from the Fremennik in some way; either from the main tribe or one of their splinter groups. **This is supportable from the nomadic lifestyles of the early Fremennik; as their people continued to grow and move across the land it is likely that groups split from one another, while the main tribe continued on the move. These groups likely formed the Southern settlements we know today. *While the Fremennik remember that they do not come from Gielinor, it is unknown if they remember the name of the world they came from. Teragard's name has likely been lost to time, so a Fremennik would probably refer to it as the old lands, old world, or father land, etc. *Women do not seem to take much part in being warriors for the tribe, and instead preform more home-oriented tasks. Because of this, some argue that Fremennik women should not be warriors at all, and this has put off some female role-players from taking part in the Fremennik lifestyle. Although, there are a few known instances where women have helped in the battlefield, such as in Daemonheim, where two warrior women are seen outside; direct proof that some women can become warriors. *It is unknown if the Fremennik would be open to summoning, though it is possible since it does not require the use of any runes, and deals with spirits (which Fremennik seem to hold some respect for). Common Mistakes *While the Fremennik are based off of real life Norse Vikings, they are not the same, forming a group that more closely resembles the Vikings would not be lore-worthy. Please follow the information placed in this guide. *While the Fremennik are often natural warriors, fishermen, and sailors, they are not born this way. While their heritage and culture may help them, they are as every other human group out there; they must train to become great, just as the Moon Clan mages must train to become worthy at their craft. *While Fremennik may be based off their real life equivalents; the Norse, names that sound Norse are not always Fremennik. *While there is still a chance for the Fremennk to attack Moon Clan members or Mountain Tribe members, it is incredibly rare for Fremennik to fight one another to the death on a large scale. There would have to be a huge reason for Fremennik to attack other Fremennik on a war-sized scale. **The Fremennik of the isles of Neitiznot and Jatizso have been feuding since their founding. The feuding has never amounted to much but the respective leaders dislike of his cousin, and shouting matches between the two isles. **Likewise, some role-players like to have their Fremennik characters raid other places; Fremennik would not raid and pillage other Fremennik under normal circumstances. Likewise, Fremennik form sustainable settlements that are self sufficient; and there have been no recordable events where the Fremennik raided for goods over the course of their history. ***While there have been no examples of savage pillagings from the Fremennik, simply for resources, there have been raids for other reasons. These raids are conducted by the Fremennik often for the reason of attacking a threat that has already put their people to harm; such as the great dagannoth raid conducted by the adventurer. Other raids have included the rune crusades, in which the Fremennik marched to war because of their beliefs, not for the acquisition of goods. Similarly, the raiding of Daemonheim is simply for honor and glory; as the Fremennik raid the dungeons to display their combat and survival prowess. ***Some may argue that the Auspah were attacked for slave labor, but this is untrue. The Fremennik thought the Auspah had powerful artefacts in their possession, and sought to claim them for their people. After the attack, the Fremennik found that the Auspah had no such artefacts in their possession, and took the only thing of value that they had from the failed campaign; using the left over Auspah captives, taken as prisoners of war, to cook rock crabs. Other Information *During the winter months, a pair of spirits, godlike wolf brothers, attack the Fremennik province. Hati, the winter wolf and lesser of the two brothers, is said to be destined to devour the moon, according to Fremennik myth. The larger brother, Sköll, is said to be destined to devour the sun. When both brothers devour their chosen meals, the Fremennik prophesize that the end of things will begin. **To prevent this, the Fremennik actively hunt both brothers each year. Hati is drawn to the glow of fresh fallen snow, as it is said to shine like the moon, and they hunt him down in the forest. They lure Sköll in by building an enormous bonfire to mimic the sun, and when he arrives they commence the battle. After each hunt, trophies such as pelts, bones, and paws are taken by the victorious hunters. *Few Fremennik have seeable last names, instead most prominent Fremennik have titles rather than last names. *The Fremennik have long been engaged in bloody conflicts against a neighboring race of amphibious reptiles, whom the Fremennik have nicknamed "Daggermouths", called Dagannoth, which have been living on Waterbirth Island for as long as anyone can remember. *The Fremennik call Gielinor's undwerworld "Niflheim". Trivia *The Fremennik are based off of the real life Nordic peoples. There have been many references in RuneScape to that very fact. ** According to Fremennik's folklore; when Hati and Sköll succeed in devouring the moon and sun, the Fremennik believe the end of things will begin. This is a direct reference to the Norse belief of Ragnarök. Media Rellekka.png|Rellekka, the ancient settlement of the Fremennik. Daemonheim_entrance.png|Daemonheim, the place of pillage. Runescape_-_Mountain_Camp_2.png|The camp of the Mountain Tribe; the ancient splinter group of the Fremennik that chose to remain nomadic. Barbarian_Village.png|Gunnarsgrun, the settlement of the Barbarians. Thorvald the Warrior.png|A typical Fremennik man. Hilda+Torsteg2.png|A warrior man and woman. Hati.png|Hati, the winter wolf. Sköll.png|Sköll, Hati's greater brother. Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Fremennik